1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery (having a single cell) may be used in small portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity rechargeable battery (that includes a plurality of rechargeable cells connected in a pack shape) may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like. Rechargeable batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, for example a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape.